ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Strongest Under The Heavens -Pistol Barrel Mix-
The Aftermath of the First Half "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The announcer's voice sounded. "WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A TEN MINUTE INTERMISSION BEFORE THE THE FINAL TWO MATCHES! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ANY BUSINESS NOW!" Mina carried Marin like a bride back into the competitor waiting room, and motioned for Kisara to follow as well. "You're surprisingly light, Marin." Mina said smiling. "I could carry you all day and not feel tired." Of course, this was more Mina's delight with the situation talking than anything else, the way Marin was being carried, how she was posed, were all very exciting to Mina. Marin replied in a surprisingly sarcasm-dripping tone of voice, "Cuz I don't eat like a pig." But she was actually enjoying being treated like she was royalty; she believed that out of all people, she was fitted to be princess of a sort. Kisara could only watch on as the two chatted away; ashamed to join the two. "Uh..." she began to turn away; about to walk away and do her own thing. Sanger quickly appeared next to her. "Uh-uh, there isn't anything in the direction you're headed." He flicked his fingers, surrounding her in a mass of light and transported her into the competitor's building, before vanishing and appearing within the building's confines. "Besides, your friends are in here." Kisara pouted at this. "Uh...yeah." She could have smacked her face on the wall. "You're right. Eh...may as well go try and help them out..." Lately, she had been unsure of herself; her ambition was crippling, taking over most of her other senses, and that nasty red image she saw in her dreams...it wasn't good to get into that one. Sanger placed a hand on her head gently, and this touch removed all sense of doubt and conflict from her mind. "Be calm, Kisara. Think of nothing. Your pain will soon overcome you when it is our turn to step into the ring together." He left her mind hazy and blank, in a state of blissful content, as he glided over to Marin, who Mina was setting up on a hospital bed. "How are the injuries?" Marin sighed, "Oww, my duodenum..." That was just nonsense; how could she be struck there? "...Honestly, it's getting better. Just a little, however." Sanger's hands began to glow, and he placed them over Marin's body. "While I'm sure that assessment is incorrect, I'll begin the healing process now." She was enveloped in a orange sphere of light that began to heal at her wounds. "This shouldn't take long, while the intermission is underway," Marin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god..." she seemed hesitant around this man for a reason, however; though she called to Kisara, "Come over here. I don't know what just happened, but I want to let you know, whatever it is, we can work it out together." Kisara smiled- for once- and nodded. "Of course! I'd hate to let you down...but I think I'll have to deal with this by myself." "And that, Kisara, is why you fail." Sanger replied, moving his hands in the air along Marin's body, allowing the healing to continue. "You are far too independent, when you have friends who obviously care for you. That will be your undoing, and you will have no one to blame when you meet your maker but yourself." Kisara scratched her head. "Tch, you've got a point..." of course, this was because she didn't want neither Marin nor Mina to be harmed in her pursuit of power. "Even though I'm alone, the memories of my friends will help me along." Marin smiled and nodded at Kisara's declaration. "We'll be there with you, every step of the way." Once more, she could feel her body. She deftly moved her left arm- it flexed properly "It works! Thanks, mysterious guy!" "Don't mention it." Sanger replied, standing up and smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bit of business to attend to, but I'll certainly be back in time for the next match." Mina sighed, and laid her head down on Marin's stomach. "So creepy he is...but he's a good dude when it comes down to it. And he's right." She looked up at Kisara, resting her chin on Marin's stomach. 'We're all gonna help you out. Even if you try to run away in the night, we'll just follow you right on anyway." Kisara accepted this. "Right." Marin clapped her hands. "Good!" ---- Meanwhile, a certain woman was punching a steel barrel. The barrel began to leak blood. She delivered a powerful punch and barrel flew into several more barrels. The charred body of a woman was ejected from the barrel. A mysterious, yet hauntingly familiar voice asked, "Ayako, did she talk?" "No. She died before I could get it out of her." The one known as Ayako sneered. "Sooo, she wasn't the spy, then?" Ayako removed the sole of the woman's shoe and pulled out a small electronic device. "Look at this. It's a transmitter; planted to keep someone informed of her location." She destroyed the transmitter with her hand. "But... does this mean she was the spy?" Ayako stroked her pet cat. "Perhaps she was being used by someone else." The other woman yelled at Ayako, "Perhaps? This woman was our comrade!" Ayako merely cackled, "Comrade or not, she is of no use to us now." "I don't approve of your methods!" "I don't need your approval. I'm in command here." Ayako backhanded the other woman. "...and that nuclear shell." The other one said in a low tone. Ayako laughed at this. "Still feeling sore about that, are you? What are you going to do, report it to the authorities? This is a mission, fought with information and espionage. We must root out spies wherever they hide. It is kill or be killed. Potential threats must be weeded out. Your feelings are a menace to the unity of our organization. Someone is guiding the enemy's hand. A single man can only accomplish so much. Make no mistake, there is a spy among us." "But casting suspicion on our own comrades..." "The C3 explosives have been stolen." Ayako was blunt here. "I'd be careful about suspecting everyone here." "...Yeah." "...Now, you know the ends of your mission. Go out, and take those three out, while I destroy them unawares, Melissa." The Next Round Matches Mina stood up and stretched. "It's almost time for the next matches. Where did Melissa slip off to? I'm kinda worried." Marin quietly informed Mina with a tone of indifference, "Don't worry about it. She's probably gone for a toilet break-" Surprise, surprise; Melissa showed up the moment Marin replied. "Oh, sorry~ I was...I had to go have a toilet break." Marin's eyes sharpened as she flatly stated, "Sure, sure." "You two, play nice." Mina ordered. "Melissa, it's almost time for our match. Are you ready?" Melissa clasped her hands and smiled. "Yeppers~ Let's play nice..." It was odd that she was so...honest. Sanger walked back in, smiling...very darkly. He looked down at Melissa and Mina. "I hope to see a good match between you two. It's just...about...time..." As he finished his sentence, the announcer's voice could be heard. "EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO RESUME THE MATCHES! UNFORTUNATELY, DUE TO UNFORSEEN COMPLICATIONS, ALFRED GRANGER IS UNABLE TO COMPETE!" Mina looked up at Sanger, eyes narrowing. "Suspicious....just around the time he had...business..." She decided that it was best not to dwell on it. Even during all this, he kept his smile, looking square down at the girl. Perhaps these two understood each other? "MINTAKA LESTRANGE! ...odd name, sounds so evil. MELISSA BROWNING! PLEASE COME TO THE RING!" "I guess that's us, Melissa." Mina stood up, removing her face from it's comfortable perch on her lover's stomach. Melissa nodded. "Yep~" She stepped up to the arena, all bright-eyed and bushy tailed (so to speak), but behind those eyes, laid a woman with ambition. Naturally, she wasn't carrying her pistols with her, but in fact something deadlier. "Wish me luck, Marin!" Mina dashed off into the ring, looking ready to go. She cricked her neck. "Are you ready to have a bit of fun, Melissa?" Melissa kept that persistent smile up. "Let's make a show of this, shall we~?" She was waiting for the announcer to let the battle begin. "Sure, let's have a bit of fun." Mina grinned. "ALRIGHT BEGIN!" The announcer called out. Mina immediately dashed forward, making use of Hirenkyaku to increase her speed and catch Melissa by surprised, and took to her left side, crouched on the floor and swinging her fist upward to Melissa's face. Melissa smiled and released a burst of unknown energy, repulsing Mintaka away, sending her a few feet away. Raising her hand once more, Melissa emitted a pulse of energy, increasing the gravitational pull on Mina, drawing her towards Melissa. The moment that she was in range, Melissa channel;ed vast amounts of magnetic energy through her body for the purpose of granting herself vast superhuman strength, throwing a punch that cracked the air itself towards her foe. "What is this!!? Magnetism!? How do Magnets work again!?" ''Mina hissed to herself, as she fortified her own body's defensive power with her Blut, easily withstanding the punch that came towards her gut, and she grabbed Melissa's arm. "You can't get away if you insist on drawing me in like this!" She shifted her Blut into Blut Arterie, focusing it offensive abilities now as she threw Melissa with all her might. Melissa caught herself by focusing electrical currents underneath her feet- safely floating back to the ground, she smiled at Mina. "You're pretty good." Melissa focused an enormous amount of magnetic energy so that a golden aura focused around her body continued flashing. Then, she brought her cupped hands to her left side and charged a golden-yellow blast of magnetic energy. "Spark Bolt!" Finally, she brought her hands forward and fired the attack with the flashing light emanating from her body at Mina; a beam of pure magnetic energy. "''Since when does this count as martial arts!?" Mina thought, focusing on utilizing her Hirenkyaku for a swift enough dodge that she moved out of the way of the beam, which shot past her and into the crowd. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Naturally, the crowd scattered as the blast tore through the stadium. Mina seemed perturbed. Melissa had no issue firing a blast like that straight on, when in a stadium like this, such things are safety hazards. "Melissa, you need control!" Melissa ignored this, and once more, raised her hand to Mina; repelling her back this time, attempting to hold her in place, kicking forward, releasing a pulse of magnetic energy that crawled along the ground, uprooting the earth and causing it to launch towards Mina in the form of enormous boulders- similar to meteors. However, Melissa had misculated her own force, overexerting herself and pushing Mina back far too much. Mina neared the edge of the ring and fell out as the boulders flew straight over her. "I-IS THIS IS!?" The announcer cried. "DESPITE THE SHOW OF FORCE AND STRANGE POWER, IS THIS GOING TO END BY RING OUT!?" However, that was not to be, as Mina was clinging to the edge of the ring with her hands, and forced herself back onto the marble surface. "NO! MINA IS BACK IN THE RING, AND THE FIGHT CAN CONTINUE!" "Your powers are actually starting to get a bit frustrating." Mina frowned, and took a stance. "It must be nice to have abilities you can use even in a tournament like this." Melissa smiled and responded quietly, "Yeppers~" She thrust her arm into the air, gathering forces before swinging it out to her side, releasing a twirling trail of destruction that carved up the surroundings, blasting towards Mina at full force. "Tch! She has no regard for anyone here! I need to stop her now...I suppose there's always '''that'." She poised herself, Mizuzu's voice ringing her in head. "''This is a last resort, girl. For when you are deprived of your bow, tubes, and even your hand-to-hand is failing you. However, this is far more taxing on your spirit energy than your Heilig Pfeil. It's only good for two shots. Don't waste them." Mina eyed the twisters heading her way. Spiraling like they were, they were close nit, however, they did have gaps between each of them, no matter how close Melissa tried to keep them. Now...if she could exploit that....she dashed forward, using Hirenkyaku to increase her speed, and quite literally leapt through the center of the twisters, being cut and slashed at them, blood dancing as she moved, before appearing above Melissa. "Let me show you a real energy attack!" She cried, pointing her index finger towards Melissa like a child plays "finger gun", and waited until they were only less than a foot away, an easy feet given her speed. "SPIRIT GUN!" She cried, releasing a moderately sized energy blast from above, and given the short distance, it covered the gap quickly. "Egh!" The force of Mina's Spirit Gun blew Melissa away, sending her catapaulting across the arena, tumbling upon the tarmac. She hissed in a low tone; blood spewed from her mouth, as the impact of the spiritual projectile managed to shred her clothes, leaving her in tatters. All that concealed her body was a few straps here and there- slowly, but surely, she stood to her feet once more, coughing up red liquid that dropped to the floor of the arena. Winking, Melissa pointed her index finger towards Mina, in an eerily familiar pose. "No, let me show you a real energy attack." Energy gathered; forming parallel currents on the right side of her finger, accelerating the Lorentz force produced by the currents she created. "Railgun!" Melissa unleashed an enormous, purple energy blast up at Mina. "If I dodge that...everyone behind me is dead..." ''Mina thought and braced herself. "''I have to take it!" She focused, enhancing her defenses with Blut Vene. The blast collided and enveloped her, sending shockwaves of pain trough her body as blood spurted out. However, her defences held up and the attack dissipated, leaving her worn, but alive. Her clothing was also damaged to the point that it was ripped and falling at the seems, but not enough that she couldn't retain dignity. "You're...good...but too callous." She frowned. Marin had been right to be suspicious of Melissa. "I think we both only have one good big one left in us. Why don't we end this with one shot?" Melissa clasped her hands, cheerfully complying. "Why not~?" Pointing her finger at Mina once more, Melissa began to prepare the railgun, before...Suddenly, Melissa's eyes went blank as she collapsed backwards, crumbling to the arena floor; it seemed that the last shot had tired her out significantly- more than enough to drain her energy reserves completely. "A-AND MELISSA IS DOWN! AFTER A GROUNDING, HEART STOPPING MATCH I NEVER THOUGHT WE'D SEE, MINA IS THE FINAL VICTOR OF THE FIRST ROUND!" Mina smile before she collapsed to her knees, feeling a little too drained of both blood and energy. The last thing she saw as she closed her eyes was the swish of robes... ...and woke up in the hospital wing bed next to Marin's own bed, surrounding by the golden aura of Sanger's healing powers. "D...did I win?" She asked clumsily. Marin nodded. "Yep. Melissa had actually dissapeared, however...I'm not sure what happened, but her body just...whisked away out of nowhere." "I see..." Mina frowned, and looked at Marin. "You were right...there was something up with her. I thought, because she seemed so harmless, she wasn't evil, but...she had no regard for the spectators at all...but I just wanted to be her friend..I feel like an idiot..." Marin embraced Mina tightly; refusing to let her go, no matter what happened. "It's okay, Mina." Her mind was saying 'stupid idiot should have trusted me'; but her body language said quite the opposite. "Nobody could have suspected it...except me, but that's another story. Remember, no matter what, I'll be here, so please relax, 'kay? I've got you with me. I'm here to soothe all of your pain." Kisara laughed at this. "Yep, you two really are that stupid couple." Mina responded with an embrace, which had enough emotion to return Marin's warm words, as Sanger's healing sphere vanished, and she looked at Kisara, smirking. "You're just jealous Kisara, because you don't get access to these." Her eyes motioned upward, obviously gesturing to Marin's large breasts. Marin didn't seem to get the joke. "...Uh? What am I missing?" It seemed that Marin's innocence fluctuated between oblivious and seductive. Kisara twitched momentarily. "Tch. Anyway, the next match is starting soon I think, guys." "He's just about to call out the first match." Sanger chuckled. "That would be me vs. Lisette. You and Mina will fight after me, Kisara." He glided away, chuckling. Semi-Finals "AND NOW!" The announcer's voice called over from the ring. "IT'S TIME FOR THE SEMI-FINAL MATCHES!!! WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO-!" He tossed his mike up into the air and caught it behind his back before raising it to his mouth again. "-SANGER FAIR AND LISETTE GRENGE, PLEASE STEP INTO THE RIIIIIING!" Sanger, as if on cue, appeared in the ring, waiting patiently for Lisette, hood still on as always. Marin was continually suspicious of this man. "...I'd watch out for him. There's something just..off about him. But let's see where his loyalties lie..." Lisette stepped up into the ring with a smirk. "Come on, let's go." "BEGIN!" The announcer called out Sanger smiled. "No, I insist. Come at me. Proper etiquette and all that." CRACK!with a sonic boom or something along those lines (it was actually energy), Lisette blasted towards Sanger and attempted to punch him powerfully. Sanger merely glided to the left, and it felt as Lisette slid right off of him, her blow missing completely. Sanger smiled. "I'm sorry. Ms. Grenge, but you won't be able to make contact. You are merely an unfortunate distraction from my true goal." Lisette skidded to a halt, barely stopping herself from falling out of the ring. "...Ack! Dammit all...you're just like that jerkass before...cheating jerk! Stop using your bullplop magic...and face me for real!" She wasn't happy; having faced two magical opponents in a row. "WHAT'S THIS!? SANGER APPEARS TO HAVE UNGODLY DODGING SKILLS THAT RILE UP THE YOUNG MS. GRENGE!" "I have someone I must tend to." Sanger replied, smiling mysteriously under his hood. "However, let me tell you something. I admire your strength. Had those three girls and I not been in the tournament this year, you most likely would have won. If I win this tournament, as an apology for the obviously unfair methods I am using, I will give you the money I win. How does that sound to you?" Lisette thought it over, however momentarily it was, before summarizing, "The heck are you talking about? No idiot would throw a match. I've waited a while to get into this, and I am sure as heck not going to lose to you." Energy corporalized within her palm as she thrust it forward in a speedy, homing blast of light towards Sanger. Sanger, however, swished his cloak, seemingly absorbing the blast into the mantle, and thus, saving the crowd from what would have happened if he dodged. "Oh, I wasn't asking you to throw the match. There is simply no way you can win, so I am making you that little peace offering. What do you say?" Lisette gnashed her teeth together. "Tch...I hate being pitied like that...eh, whatever...." she withdrew her locket, staring at the picture inside of it. "...I'll take it." Sanger smiled. "Good." He opened his arms wide. "Now....do you still intend to come at me?" Lisette nodded. "Of course. Don't expect anything less!" She blasted off; launching a series of rapid-fire fisticuffs at Sanger's...back? The attacks would re-direct and hit him, no matter what happened in any case. Focusing magical power, Sanger expelled it all from his body in a sphere, easily deflecting the girl's blows with no damage to himself, and sending her spiraling back across the ring. He appeared above her form, swinging his arm and sending a blast of intense wind pressure down at her, intending to knock her straight into the ground outside the tournament ring. Lisette purposely allowed herself to slide out of the ring, decrying Sanger's methods of fighting as cheating. In any other situation, she would fight, tooth and claw, to the death to secure this title. However, right now, it was important that she secured the money for her family. "Arh! Oh, no...! I seemed to have fallen and I can't get up!" Classy. "A-AND IT'S A RINGOUT!" The announcer called, stunned. "THE WINNER IS SANGER FAIR!" The crowd cheered as Sanger glided over to Lisette. "As promised, you will recieve the money. I will ensure your family is taken care of." So he knew. Not that it was a surprise. Lisette blushed somewhat, tilting her head away in embarrassment. "T-Thanks..." She solemnly walked out of the ring, still somewhat overjoyed by this turn of events. Sanger glided away into the building where the contestants were, and he looked down at Kisara. "I'm expecting nothing but your best against Mina, you know this?" Kisara's eyes flashed red as she retorted; "Uh...yeah. I...I won't let you down, I guess?" Such a bland girl. "I know you won't." And Sanger sounded very certain of this. "You are much more than you know." He faded, leaving the announcer to call out for Mina and Kisara to enter the ring. "HERE IT IS! THE LAST MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS, AND WHAT A MATCH THIS IS! MINTAKA LESTRANGE AND KISARA DAIKOKU, TWO STUDENTS OF THE RENOWNED MARTIAL ARTS MASTER MIZUZU YUMIZUKA!" How he managed to get this information was anyone's guess. Mina and Kisara entered the ring, looking at each with determination. "So....a rematch, and not so late after the match that gave me my title..." Mina smiled. "Are you ready to do our best, Kisara?" Kisara's eyes sharpened; muttering in a low tone. "...Yeah. This time..." a certain black aura surrounded her; though it dissapeared in a mere second. "...I'm gonna win, no exceptions." "NOW! BEGIN!" Mina took a stance. Despite being healed by Sanger earlier, and thus recovering her bullets, she really had nothing for a match like this. As a Quincy, her battle style revolved around ''weapons, which were banned. Kisara, on the other hand, had access to magic, as well as brute strength that seemed to outstrip even her Blut. "''I'm in for the long haul...." Kisara merely stood in the same place, with her bangs, obscuring her eyes. There was a hot wind blowing around her; not a good sign. She did not move an inch; but there was an intense killing aura radiating from her body. Mina didn't make a move, merely standing there watching Kisara. As if waiting for her. "That aura...Master, she's getting ever darker..." "WELL FOLKS! IT SEEMS WE'RE ABOUT TO GET A GOOD OLD FASHIONED STAND-OFF!" The announcer called out. "WHO WILL MAKE A MOVE FIRST!?" BOOM! Kisara's feet emitted a crimson pulse of energy; as she shot off like a rocket towards Mina at an unexpected velocity; it was a speed that was completely out of this world- defying physics, Kisara blasted off, swinging a vicious right hook towards her opponent in a brutally silent manner. Mina augmented her fist and arm with spiritual energy on the outside, and then enhanced herself with Blut Arterie. Spectacularly, she leaped, and reacted to her comrade's movements, spinning in the air until her arm could reach Kisara's colliding fist. The result was a spectacular display of energy, magic and spiritual, as the ring under them began to crack. "Seem's we're both tied up." Admist the shock, Kisara leapt back from the clash, sliding along the ground. Beneath her bangs, her vibrant crimson eyes were visible; though only briefly as dark energy crackled and surrounded her arms, before she thrust her arms forward in a palm like motion, releasing an enormous blast of hellfire that trailed towards Mina. "H-HOW IS THIS MARTIAL ARTS!?" The announcer cried, asking the question everyone was obviously wondering. Mina, however, thrust her hands forward, expelling a large amount of spiritual energy in a wave, dissipating the flames with some effort. Quickly, she moved forward, appearing in front of Kisara before there was any time to react. "Spirit Gun!" She cried, releasing a powerful Spirit Gun bullet at point blank range. "....gh!" Kisara let out a gruff cry; being attacked head-on by the Spirit Gun- the force of the attack knocked her away; Kisara caught herself acrobatically, grinding to a halt before she dissapeared in a flash, leaping high into the air...only to shoot down like a meteor towards Mina in close-range with a powerful diving kick. Mina, however, was in a hurry. She wanted to end this right here, right now. "I have one last bullet left...she's coming right at me. I'll finish this now!" She raised her finger, pointing it in the same Spirit Gun fashion. However, if this didn't work, she'd be fresh out of Spirit Energy, and there'd be nothing left. "It's all or nothing! SPIRIT GUN!" As Kisara got close, Mina released her final spirit bullet, the large sphere shot forward with great speed. "Work!" The moment that it touched Kisara's body...the Spirit Gun dissipated upon her body; it must have been from the sheer killing intent that she exuded, or some scientific mumbo-jumbo. With a voiceless cry, Kisara rushed forward once more, swinging her fist forward... "Dah...I missed....vita..." Mina mumbled something before simply collapsing onto the ground, completely out of spiritual energy and exhausted. "M-MINA IS DOWN! LET'S START THE COUNT! 1....2....3....4....5....6....7...8...9...10! BY TEN COUNT, KISARA IS THE WINNER!" Kisara's eyes returned to their usual emerald. "...What the...?" She was so stunned by this; she ran to Mina and attempted to help her. "...Oh no...! Are you okay!?" Mina looked up at Kisara, smiling a bit weakly. "Sorry...I quite literally jumped the gun..." She felt far too exhausted to to talk too much. "I've never used both bullets so quickly before....and definitely not four times in one day....Sanger's healing is a bit off..." Kisara attempted to apply her own healing to Mina. "...I'll see if I can help, then. There HAS to be something I can do." "It's fine, Kisara." Sanger stepped in immediately. "She's merely out of Spirit Energy. I can handle this." He placed a hand on her back, transferring energy which restored Mina's reserves. Mina sat up, looking slightly dazed. "I'm sorry..." She groaned. "I figured a second Spirit Bullet would do it....that technique isn't good to use to it's limit, at least for my level. When I get better..." She groaned. "...I'll be able to use it right." "It is fundamentally different from the Heilig Pfeil." Sanger noted. He helped her stand up. "Alright. Go to Marin. She'll take care of you from here. Kisara and I have an appointment." Marin IMMEDIATELY rushed to Mina's side. "Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh! Minaminaminaminaminaminamina!!" She was, rather visibly, freaking the heck out. "M-Marin, calm down." Mina insisted, placing a hand on Marin's shoulder to stand up. "I'm fine...I just can't feel my legs." Marin swiftly swept Mina off her feet, holding her in a bridal position; and holding her darn tight at that. "It's okay! I've got you now, so there's NOTHING to worry about!" Marin carried Mina off. "U-UM, I'M NOT SURE WHAT JUST HAPPENED. FOR ALL I KNOW, THOSE TWO JUST GOT MARRIED IN THE RING!" The announcer seemed a little perturbed, but seeing two extra people show up in the ring was probably responsible. Sanger smiled. Despite his calm exterior, he was shaking with excitement inside. This girl... He vanished, appearing in the middle of the ring, motioning Kisara to join him. She seemed hesitant, but obliged. "AND HERE IT IIIIIIIIIIIS! THE FINALS! SANGER FAIR! KISARA DAIKOKU! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, YOU CAN BEGIN!" END